


An Elippo Christmas

by katie_eloise



Series: Elippo [4]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Elippo, I may have written an Elippo first time fic, M/M, Oops, Who even knows at this point?, basically it's a flashback from my other Elippo fics, but written in present tense, set at christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_eloise/pseuds/katie_eloise
Summary: Elia and Filippo's first time. At Christmas.





	An Elippo Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to my lovely wives, aka the Wholesome Queens Squad, aka Maaike's hobbits, aka complete skam trash inc.
> 
> Enjoy!

On Christmas Eve 2018, at 10.26pm, Fili texts Elia.

Filippo:  
What did you get me for Christmas?

Elia:  
Didn’t realise we were that close already. Surely sucking you off two days ago counts.

Filippo:  
Three days ago

Elia:  
My apologies, a blowjob three days before Christmas to a relative stranger should definitely not count as a Christmas present

Filippo:  
Glad you finally agree

Elia:  
Though as you are a relative stranger why should I get you a Christmas present?

Filippo:  
Cause I sucked you off three days ago

Elia:  
Does this mean I get a present too?

Filippo:  
Depends, what did you get me

Elia:  
What do you want?

Filippo:  
You  
Preferably in my bed  
Preferably tonight

Elia:  
Are your parents there?

Filippo:  
No, Ele and I live alone

Elia:  
Give me thirty minutes

Elia shakes Maria on the bed next to his at their grandmothers house.  
She cracks an eye open, mumbles “What the fuck do you want?”, and turns back into the pillow.  
“I need you to cover for me, I’ll be back in a few hours.”  
“Whatever, make sure you’re back before 5 though, Nonna always wakes up early.”  
“Thank you. Love you.”

Before he knows it, he’s on the bus to Filippo’s neighbourhood, and he notices a message from Fili with his address. “Just in case you forgot ;)“

He is buzzed up to the apartment immediately, and as he walks up the stairs, he sees that there is a beautiful shirtless man at the door to greet him. “Merry Christmas” Fili smirks at him.  
“Not for another-” Elia checks his phone, “58 minutes.”  
“Geez, always with the semantics aren’t you.”

Elia laughs, and all the residual nervousness that he was harbouring leaves his body. He walks up to Fili and kisses him, pushing him back through the door, one arm circling his waist, the other going up to grip his neck.

“I must admit, I was expecting more of a nervous freak out about you hooking up with a guy, but this is a nice alternative” Fili remarks against his lips, as they stumble down the hallway to his bedroom.  
“If you were expecting that, why would you message me?” Elia asks, confused.  
“Well, for one, you’re really fucking hot.”  
“You too” Elia replies, making sure to bite Fili’s tongue ring to emphasise his point. 

Fili groans against him. “Second, you are really good at that. Too good actually, it’s a problem. And third, connected to the first and second point, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you for the past three days.”  
This revelation sends a unexpected thrill through Elia’s body, an electric charge that has nothing to do with the fact that he has been up for 19 hours straight, and everything to do with the fact that he currently has a hot, 20 year old man massaging his cock through his jeans.

They reach Fili’s room, and Elia pushes Fili onto his bed, dragging his hoodie and shirt over his head in one smooth motion, before climbing on top of him, kissing his way up Fili’s torso, and then attaching his teeth firmly to Fili’s bottom lip, licking over the piercing.  
“Just so you know,” Elia starts, releasing Fili’s lip with a loud pop, “I’ve never had sex with a guy before.”  
“We don’t have to-” Fili quickly goes to reassure him.  
“Oh no, we’re definitely fucking. I’m just warning you that I can’t do like, tricks and stuff, you know?”

This statement sends Fili off in a peal of laughter.  
Elia just cocks his head sarcastically. “Do you really think laughing at me is a good way to get yourself laid?”  
“No, no” Fili hastily responds. “I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at how brazen you are.”  
“Thank you?”  
“No seriously, it’s a compliment. It took years for me to even become a fraction as confident as you.” Fili rises up onto his elbows as he says this, lifting one hand to run his thumb lightly over Elia’s cheek. 

Elia leans into it ever so slightly. “It’s not that I’m confident,” he says, a slight shake in his voice. “It’s just that I know, or well, I think actually, that you’re not going to judge me.”  
He says it so openly, so completely without guile, the honesty plastered all over his face. It takes Fili slightly by surprise, before he realises that he has been thinking the exact same thing about Elia.  
“Never” he replies simply, claiming Elia’s lips with his own once again. 

When they break again a few minutes later, they are both considerably more breathless, a thin sheen of sweat covering both of them.  
“So how do you want to do this?” Fili asks, turning Elia’s head to the side as he kisses lightly down his neck.  
“I don’t know. What do you like?”  
“Anything.” Fili replies. “Everything.” He whispers these words into Elia’s ear, before starting to suck lightly on the sensitive spot just below it. Elia lets out a soft groan. 

“If it’s your first time it’s probably easier to top, you’ll be less sore tomorrow.”  
“Sore?” Elia grins. “What exactly are you planning to do to me?”  
Fili chuckles, his hands running up Elia’s back, scratching lightly. “A good sore, obviously. Like the day after a workout.”  
Elia cocks his head to the side. “I think it’s only fair to warn you that you’re labouring under the gross misapprehension that I’ve never put anything in my butt before.”

Now this makes Fili stop and pause. “Wha-?”  
Elia kisses the surprised look off his face. “I’ve known I liked guys since I was 13, and I knew I was going to sleep with one eventually. Did you really think I wouldn’t at least finger myself during those 4 long years?”  
Elia didn’t think he would ever see Fili speechless, but somehow he’d managed it.

After approximately 30 long seconds of Elia staring down at him amused, Fili finally manages to find some words.  
“My god, you are full of surprises.” And then he kisses Elia with all the passion and intent he can muster. It shocks Elia, but he acclimatises quickly, kissing him back with the same amount of energy.

“So you really want to sit at the Christmas table with your family, knowing you’ve had a dick inside you the night before?” asks Fili when they finally break apart, wanting to make sure Elia is completely comfortable with this.  
A deadly smile spreads across Elia’s face. “Fuck yes.”

There is a moment of repositioning, as both of them move to take their pants off, while still trying to stay as close to each other as physically possible. When that doesn’t work as well as intended, Elia stands up fully, pushing his jeans and boxers down and off, then reaching to pull Fili’s sweatpants off for him too. In a flash, Elia is straddling Fili again, bringing their lips together in an act of desperation. Now that he knows that this is really happening, he doesn’t ever want it to stop.

The sudden friction of bare skin against bare skin is almost too much to handle. It’s almost strange to him, the clear proof of how attracted Fili is to him, how eager he is for what’s about to happen, pressed against him. The thought that that long length will soon be inside him. It’s almost enough to make him drool. 

“Lube?” Elia asks.  
Fili flips them over so that he can reach the bedside drawer more easily, grabbing the necessary requirements and depositing them on the bed next to them. Elia lets out a small laugh at the abrupt change of position, not expecting it. But when Fili moves down, and starts biting expertly at his collarbone, it quickly turns into a moan. Instinctively, Elia’s hands go to Fili’s shoulder blades, scratching down to the small of his back. Fili lets out a shudder above him at the ministrations.

“Oh shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to-” Fili breaks Elia’s sentence off with a hard kiss.  
“Do it again.”  
“Again?” Elia asks, confused.  
“Mmhm. Harder.” Fili’s pupils have gone very wide, and they’re staring down at Elia, and they almost feel like they’re staring into his soul. So Elia just brings his hands back to Fili’s back, this time scratching upwards, slowly, keeping his gaze locked with Fili’s. Fili lets out a long, drawn out moan, and his hips instinctively roll down into Elia’s. 

Elia pulls Fili’s head down to meet his in a kiss, fingers curling into his hair, gripping it roughly. There is an element now of desperation, of a need for roughness, fingernails and teeth and full body weight on each other, almost as if they need to make sure the other is really there. Elia doesn’t even notice that Fili has grabbed the bottle of lube until he hears the click of the cap next to his ear. 

The first finger is like bliss, familiar to Elia from all the times he’s done this to himself, yet completely different. All the pleasure with none of the work. He could definitely get used to this. When Fili decides to add the second finger, Elia lets out a noise that is half moan, half drawn out groan. A gutteral noise that Fili silences with yet another kiss. 

If Elia is honest, he sort of expected this to be quite fast, rushed. An act to bring on orgasms and nothing more. A standard late night booty call. Yet what they’re currently doing is slow and passionate, all lingering kisses and intense stares. And then Fili adds a third finger and it’s all Elia can do not to come on the spot. The burn is sensational. Pain and pleasure mixed together. A sensation which he’s discovered Fili also enjoys. He scratches him again to try and share the feelings he’s currently experiencing. Pulls his hair. Bites his neck. “Please” he finally asks, his voice breaking, and Fili doesn’t need him to elaborate. 

Fili pulls his fingers out and sits up. Elia copies the movement, grabbing the condom and rolling it onto Fili while sucking on his lip ring, because he has absolutely no self control right now. Fili lays them back down, moving Elia’s legs to wrap around his waist.  
“Are you sure?” he asks, looking him in the eyes, letting him know that it’s ok if he says no. However, saying no is the furthest thing from Elia’s mind right now. He simply nods, and Fili leans down to kiss him for the thousandth time that night. 

Elia gasps into Fili’s mouth when he finally pushes in, the sensational so powerful that noise is to inferior for what he feels right now. All he can muster is the short expel of breath. All he can taste is the hot, wet breath of Fili. All he can feel is Fili inside of him, moving steadily forward. All he can see is Fili’s hazel eyes above him. All his senses are occupied with Fili, and it’s the most electric feeling in the world.

After what could have been five seconds or five hours, Fili is fully inside him, at which point he hesitates.  
Elia lets out a strangled “Keep moving, please. Please Fili, don’t stop. Just don’t stop.”  
And that is all he needs to hear. He moves back and forth painfully slowly, and it’s absolute perfection. Their lips never leave each other, always touching skin, or hair, or the other’s lips. One of Elia’s hands is pinned above his head, the other is tangled in Fili’s hair, keeping him as close as possible. 

They are in a place where time is inconsequential, a place where nothing exists but each other. Where nothing matters except keeping moving, keeping close, keeping the taste of each other on their lips. When Elia reaches up and licks Fili’s lip ring, he lets out a laugh, which quickly turns into a moan at the sensations the laugh induces. 

Elia can feel the wave of his climax getting closer and closer to cresting, and knows that all it will take will be for Fili to touch his dick, and it will break.  
“Are you close?” he whispers to Fili, biting back a moan when he changes angles slightly.  
Fili lets out what can only be described as a whimper, nodding, too close to form coherent words. 

Elia removes his hand that’s holding onto Fili’s shoulder, trailing it down until it’s in between them, moving to stroke himself. He can feel the wave getting closer and closer, and when Fili leans down and bites at the join of his neck, it breaks, washing up over him, taking him under so he can’t breathe, can’t see which way is up, only knows the tossing and turning of the wave around him. And when he finally breaks the surface, taking a deep breath of the air that is now available, he notices that Fili own wave hasn’t broken yet. So he pulls him down and kisses him, putting all his current happiness and contentment and satisfaction into it, reaching down to scratch up Fili’s ass, so hard that the flesh follows his hands. 

Fili lets out a broken cry, slowly collapsing down onto Elia, and Elia relishes in the weight of the man on top of him, the feeling of groundedness that comes with it, the feeling of sunkenness. He presses his lips to Fili’s brow, moving the hair out of the way, tasting the sweat that is there, the saltiness invading his tastebuds. It’s wonderful. He unwraps his legs from around Fili’s waist, and they’re basically completely dead at this point, the blood from them having flown to more important areas. 

“Well, I’d say that was a pretty good Christmas present, wouldn’t you?” Fili mumbles into his neck, and then they’re laughing together. Elia never thought that laughing during sex could be a good thing, but tonight has proven him wrong. They have laughed, and stared at each other intently, and done every other thing that he never thought would happen until he found his soulmate. And it has been the best night of his life. 

They lay in silence for a few minutes, until their breathes become even, until the delicious contentedness of the after affects of his orgasm, and the weight of the man on top of him threaten to make him fall asleep.

“What time is it?” he asks Fili, who glances to the clock over on the wall.  
“1.30”  
“Uggghhhh” Elia groans, moving to roll out from underneath him.  
“What’s the matter?” Fili stops him.  
“I have to be back by 5, and I should leave now before I fall asleep.”  
“Yeah right, you’ll fall asleep on the bus. Just set an alarm for 4.30 and I’ll drive you back.”  
Elia stares up at him. “You sure?”  
Fili smiles, and moves to kiss him, a slow, tender kiss. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

There is a minute of reorganisation. Elia goes to find his phone, which is still in his jean pocket on the floor, and Fili get rid of the condom. Elia borrows a pair of Fili’s sweatpants, and throws the pair that he took off of him earlier to Fili. And then they’re back on the bed, under the covers, the lights off, and Elia is pulling Fili back on top of him as he laughs, wanting to feel the weight of the other man grounding him again. They slip quickly into sleep, and before they know it are being woken by the alarm. 

Somehow they have changed positions during the night. Elia is now curled into Fili’s shoulder, one leg flung over Fili’s, his arm wrapped securely around his waist.  
“Morning” Fili says, even though it is still pitch black.  
“Good morning” Elia replies with a smile, reaching over to turn off the alarm and turn the lamp on, before turning back to kiss Fili softly. “We should probably go. My Nonna wakes up really early.”  
“You live with your Nonna?” Fili asks as he sits up stretching.  
“No, just staying with here for a couple days for Christmas. She always hosts it.”  
“Oh, ok.”

They get dressed quickly, heading down to the garage where Fili heats the car for a minute or two before they actually leave. Elia has Fili drop him off around the corner from his grandmother’s, just in case.  
“So should we do this again sometime?” Elia asks, glancing up nervously.  
“Definitely” Fili says, leaning over to give him a soft parting kiss that Elia smiles into.  
“Alright” Elia says, finally getting out of the warm safety of the car. “See you.”  
“See you.”  
“Merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I doubt the buses would actually be running at 11pm on Christmas eve. Also Elia's family would probably be at midnight mass. But its my fic and I can do what I want to.
> 
> Also there are lines inspired by Chewing Gum, and Hatari! in here (yes I have a wide range of tastes) See if you can find them.


End file.
